Ryan Jackson
Michael Luca Anderson (born February 14th, 1985) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Ryan Jackson. He is currently signed to World Elite Wrestling (WEW) on its Friday Night Adrenaline brand. He is a two-time World Champion, having held the SPW World Heavyweight Championship and the WEW World Championship, which he held for 211 days. Anderson was also the inaugural holder of the WEW Titan Championship. Anderson is most notable for his time in WEW, though he had competed in several companies beforehand, failing to breakout and make a name for himself. Early life Anderson was born in Steubenville, Ohio. Shortly after he was born, his parents left him, leaving his Grandmother to raise him. On High Class Productions, hosted by Eliza Gray, Anderson publicly stated that his Grandmother had very little, but somehow managed to provide for them both. He attended Harding Middle School in Steubenville, but later moved to Cleveland, Ohio, where he attended Saint Ignatius High School, becoming a two-sport athlete in baseball, whilst captaining its football team. He also participated in cross country and swimming, in addition to being class president as a sophomore and a junior. The University of Cincinnatti recruited Anderson to play football and he redshirted his freshman year. As a redshirt freshman in 2002, Anderson was mainly used as a backup Quarterback, though he started one game at wide receiver as a result of lack of depth and injuries. Anderson went on to become the starting Quarterback towards the end of the season, and remained as the Bearcats' starter until he transfered to The Ohio State Unviersity in 2004, focusing on attaining a Bachelor's degree in finance. Following his graduation, he had a job with a firm in Columbus but was drafted by the Cleveland Indians. He signed a rookie contract and was sent to their farming system. However, Anderson only spent a year with the Akron Aeros, using the money he earned to pay for his wrestling training. Professional wrestling career Early career and independent circuit (2006-2008) PROGRESS (2008-2010) In 2008, at a show in Dayton, Ohio, Anderson competed against British wrestler, Jamie Hayden. Although the match was fairly one sided, Hayden confronted Anderson once the two were backstage and complimented him after liking what he saw. The two remained in contact and a few weeks later, once Hayden's wrestling school and promotion opened in London, England, he invited Anderson down to check it out. Reluctant at first, Anderson later took up Hayden's offer, citing that he had nothing to lose, and soon became one of PROGRESS' first students. He debuted for the promotion in a loosing effort against Caleb Greene, after Greene Pure Wrestling Industry (2010, 2011) Star Power Wrestling (2011) Return to PROGRESS (2011) World Elite Wrestling/WEW Wrestling Information * Finishing Maneuvers ** Ankle Lock **Lightning Spiral (leg hook fireman's carry slam) **Omega Driver (leg hook belly to back suplex piledriver) * Signature Moves **Cobra Clutch Slam **Discus Punch **Double Underhook Backbreaker **Fireman's Carry Facebuster **Gutwrench Neckbreaker **Leaping Reverse STO **Running Knee Lift **STO **Swinging Corner Clothesline **Swinging Reverse DDT **Tiger Bomb **TKO * Entrance Music **'"Awake and Alive"' by Skillet (2011–present) *'Managers' ** Shauvon *'Wrestlers Managed' **N/a Championships and Accomplishments *World Elite Wrestling ** WEW World Championship (1 Time, longest reign) ** WEW Titan Championship (1 Time, Inaugural) *Star Power Wrestling **SPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) In Other Media Personal Life He is married to Shauvon. External Links 'External Links' *Ryan's Twitter *http://worldelitewrestle.proboards.com/index.cgi